The invention relates to planter boxes, and, more particularly, to a planter structure adapted for mounting atop the flush tank of a conventional commode.
It is generally the practice in caring for plants in the home to provide same in an area in which the beauty of the plants may be appreciated. In many instances such locations are selected for aesthetic purposes only. Many times the drainage from the plant due to watering thereof is deleterious to the area upon which the plant is situated. In cases of furniture and the like, the water drained therefrom and not confined to the plant container may seriously damage the supporting furniture. For this reason, plants are often removed to the bathroom area or out-of-doors for watering thereof and left in such locations until sufficient drainage has occurred. It is thus customary to provide plants in containers having drainage ports which ports are disposed within saucer-shaped members for retaining drained fluid therefrom. In this manner such containers may be situated throughout the home and/or the areas where desired.
A current trend in the horticultural society of housewives and the like is to provide plants in heretofore unlikely areas for purposes of conversation and aesthetics. For example, plants are conventionally hung from ceilings and racks within the kitchen and bathrooms of homes and disposed over televisions, sinks and furniture areas. In addition, homes are being built with planter areas encircling bathtubs. The widespread usage of such displays and the numerous numbers of plants in homes has necessitated certain plant care provisions of which several prior art structures are addressed. For example, apparatus has been provided for housing plants and the like in containers adapted for the automatic watering thereof. Likewise, soil moisture content indicators have been provided for determining when such plants need to receive water. And finally, very long and narrow indoor hoses have been provided with plant care spigots on the end thereof while on the other end means for attaching the hose to conventional home water faucets. In this manner, plants may be watered through the extension hose in place of carrying water containers. Such methods and apparatus are advantageous in most instances and address most problems except the drainage from the plants themselves.
It would be an advantage to provide apparatus which would eliminate the above plant care problems associated with disposing plants within the household, at least for certain plants as provided herein. The present invention is adapted just for such a purpose, wherein a planter box is constructed for mounting upon the commode flush tank of conventional commodes to permit complete plant care in conjunction therewith. In this manner, such plants disposed within the present invention need not be removed for watering and/or other plant care as suitable drainage and water supply is permitted directly from the aforesaid commode flush tank.